


Näytös

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumorisöpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Marcus siirsi taas katseensa ruskeisiin silmiin ja siitä Oliverin punertaville huulille. Hän teki päätöksensä.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Näytös

**Author's Note:**

> Jälleen vanhaa kamaa vuodelta 2005. Varsin OoC-hahmot...
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

"Joko me voidaan—"

"Ei." Marcus katkaisi Oliverin puheen lyhyeen. Hän tiesi, mitä tämä aikoi kysyä, eikä halunnut kuulla sitä. Ei nyt.

"Mutta minä vain—"

"Ei!"

Marcus nousi harmistuneena puiselta penkiltä ja veti housut jalkaansa. Hän vilkaisi pitkien etuhiustensa alta Oliveria. Tämä tuijotti häntä, napitti samalla housujaan ja mutisi hiljaa. Marcus käänsi selkänsä tuijotukselle ja tarttui paitaansa. Kun hän veti sitä päänsä yli, hän kuuli Oliverin askeleet sekä kolahduksen. Hän työnsi nopeasti päänsä kaula-aukosta ulos ja katsoi säikähtäneenä ovelle. Oliver heilutteli hänen taikasauvaansa ja näytti kieltään.

"Tämä lentää nyt järveen!" Oliver huusi ja katosi ulos.

Marcus kirosi raskaasti ja loikki pihalle. Hän näki Oliverin pinkovan jo kaukana kohti järven pinnan rikkovaa laituria. Hän kiihdytti vauhtiaan ja saavutti Oliveria metri metriltä. Tanner tömisi.

Oliver vilkaisi nopeasti taakseen ja näki Marcuksen tummien silmien kipinöivät kiukusta. Hän oli jo melkein laiturin päässä, kun vihdoin pysähtyi hengästyneenä ja ojensi kätensä avoimen veden ylle.

"Tee niin kuin sanon tai saat kuivata tikkuasi seuraavan viikon!"

Marcus pysähtyi parin metrin päähän Oliverista. Hän sihahti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hänen takanaan, rannalla, joku nauroi.

"Tule lähemmäs", Oliver vaati ja katsahti pikaisesti Marcuksen olan taakse. Laiturin tyveen oli kertynyt joukko oppilaita.

Marcus astui lähemmäs vilkuillen vaarassa olevaa taikasauvaansa. Hän samalla odotti ja pelkäsi Oliverin vaatimuksia, varsinkin yleisön edessä. Hän tuli niin lähelle Oliveria, että tunsi ihollaan tämän nopean hengityksen. Oliver virnisti.

"Suutele minua."

Marcus porasi katseellaan reiän Oliveriin, mutta se ei tehonnut. Tämän käsi kurotti vieläkin kauemmas laiturin nokalta ja nyrkki alkoi keikkua uhkaavasti. Sauva tipahtaisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Marcus siirsi taas katseensa ruskeisiin silmiin ja siitä Oliverin punertaville huulille. Hän teki päätöksensä.

Hän laski kätensä Oliverin niskaan ja veti tämän kasvot vasten huuliaan. Hän omisti Oliverin kielellään, näykki tätä hampaillaan ja painoi koko vartalonsa tätä vasten. Hänen sisäänsä suhahti kuuma nuoli, kun Oliver huokaisi hänen suuhunsa. Sitten suudelma loppui yhtä nopeasti kuin alkoikin, ja Marcus vetäytyi kauemmas.

"Tätäkö halusit, _kultaseni?_ " Hän tarttui taikasauvaansa ja laski kätensä Oliverin olalle. "Nähdään illalla."

Hän työnsi Oliveria niin, että tämä joutui ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin. Tukea hakeva jalka ei kuitenkaan tavannut enää laudoitusta. Oliver haki tasapainoa huitoen käsillään, mutta kaatui vääjäämättä laiturin nokan yli ja päästi valtavan läiskähdyksen tippuessaan selkä edellä veteen.

Hiljaisuus.

Oliver pulpahti pintaan pärskien ja kiroillen. Marcus vilkutti hänelle iloisesti ja kääntyi kohti rantaa. Yleisö osoitti suosiotaan.


End file.
